


King of Fools

by Cal_Aretto



Series: Drowning [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalish Lore - Canon Divergence, Dalish Mage - Freeform, Delusions, Different Origins, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mahariel does not use apostrophes, Mistreatment of Mages, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Questionable Consent in Surana/Templars, Pre-Relationship, Repressed Surana, Self-Deception, Suicide Attempt, Surana has issues, Surana is a mess, Surana suffers word aversion, The Rite of Tranquility, Unreliable Narrator, WIP, gender non-conforming, non-native english, suggestions for templar names are welcome bc...you'll see, who is gender i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_Aretto/pseuds/Cal_Aretto
Summary: Laffarin Surana was winning The Game. He had almost the whole Tower wrapped around his little finger and dancing to his tune. At least that's what he likes to believe.





	1. Fools' Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Please, check the series info for future warnings.

Laffarin Surana was hiding behind a pile of books in a corner of the apprentice's library. He had one book opened on his lap, head bowed to appear as if he was reading. In truth, he wasn't. He hated books and the whole library could catch fire for all he cared. But Herbert had his shift today and Laff didn't want the old crazy-on-lyrium templar to accuse him of something sinister again. He could get out of any trouble just fine, but dealing with the old man was just plain annoying. He chewed on his pen, thinking. He should be doing his research, but he so didn't want to. The book he borrowed before was nowhere to be found and the one on his lap made his head hurt after reading exactly one sentence. Maybe he could persuade someone else to write it for him, huh? Or simply don't do it at all. It was a useless subject anyway.

His thoughts were interupted as a shadow fell over him. He turned his head to snap at Herbert for botherig him yet again, but the words died on his tongue. Edgar hovered above him, a poorly hidden satisfaction reflecting in his face. Laff doubted that was a good sign. This old man didn't fancy him at the slightest. At least he could see Cullen a few steps behind him. He cocked his head at Edgar, trying to look as innocent as he could.

,,Did something happen, sir?" he asked.

,,Surana, you will come with us." the templar barked.

,,Um? What?" he looked confusedly at Cullen, who shifted anxiously. ,,Why?"  
Cullen looked him briefly in the eyes, before lowering his head. ,,I..."

That didn't seem good. But he haven't done anything bad. Well, anything worse than usual at least. Or did he? He haven't angered any of the senior mages this week. Couldn't even, as most of them were ordered outside the Tower. Why haven't they sent Edgar with them? Laff's life would be much more pleasant if he didn't have to look at his ugly face. Oh, well. He'll deal with this just fine. He have dealt with this before just fine. Edgar will just escort him downstairs to others and dissappear. Laff could make it quick and be back up here in ten minutes. Or maybe he could stay a bit and have an excuse for not progressing with his work while he participed in much more enjoyable matters.

,,You will undergo The Rite of Tranquility by the Knight-Commander's order."

Laff became unable to breath, each word crushing into him like a sea wave did into a cliff, his head spinning from the sentence echoing over and over. No. No no no. This was not happening. Not to him - they couldn't possibly...

,,But- Why? I didn't do anything!" he swiftly stood up on his shaking legs, preparing to run, to fight, he didn't know. He felt as Edgar blocked his magic, the wave of his templar powers washing away every trace of the Fade. Cullen stepped closer.

,,Laff, let's just go. Don't make it worse, please." he pleaded. Edgar turned to the young templar with disgust. Laff took this as his chance and ran, sending the books falling everywhere. Herbert yelled some nonsense after him, but he couldn't hear it for his loud heartbeat thundering through his whole body.

The time seemed stagnant, just like when he dreamed in the Fade. His legs were moving slowly, so so slowly, they surely must be just behind him, reaching out with their hands to catch him. Every connection with the stone floor felt like a splash of cold water, reminding him that this was not a dream. The ground tended to disappear and leave him floating in nothingness, but here it pulled him down the same way a shackle drowns it's bearer.

The halls were empty at this time of day, all apprentices either in classes or working under the templars' watch. Even in his panicked state, he knew where to go. An unused small classroom for brewing potions. Laff reached it's door. It appeared to be locked with a padlock, but if you pushed in the right places it opened easily. A favour of a rebellious senior enchanter that used to teach here. Now it was mostly used as a place for snogging and complaining about life in the tower. Heavy footsteps could be heard, so the elf didn't waste any time and let himself in, slamming the door shut. The room smelled like rotting fish due to the many ruined potions that ended up exploding all over the place (Laff's included), which was probably the reason it's walls were crumbling and had to be supported by several wooden beams.

There were two small windows that could be opened slightly, which was what the elf needed. He pulled at one of them. However a heavy chain attached to it prevented it from opening all the way. Laff tried to yank it out of the wall, but even though it was almost loose it still held on and he didn't have time. He growled tugging at it violently until... it gave in. The window frame broke from the force and landed on the floor, rising a cloud of dust.

He jumped on the ledge, fresh air filling his lungs. What now? Should he just...? Leaning out a bit, the elf could see what was right underneath him. It wasn't that high... It would be a quick fall at least. Maker, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He didn't want to, he so didn't want to. He slid closer to the edge. Maybe he could persuade Greagoir to spare him? His feet were half way in the air now. Maybe he could- Maker, he would do anything. The door behind him creaked, but the elf didn't notice it at all, too lost in his spiraling mind. _No. There is no other way._ Just as he prepared to let go, two pairs of arms caught him and threw him on the hard floor.

,,No! No!" he kicked at them as they tried to restrain him, desperately looking at his only way out. It was so close. ,,No! I don't want to! No! Let me go! Please, just let me go! Let me-!"

,,Laff, calm down, please." Cullen tried, then cursed when Laff elbowed him in the jaw.

,,No! Just kill me then!" the elf yelled, clawing uselessly at the heavy armor. He seemed completely out of his mind, like a wild animal, like the insane mages the Chantry spoke about. Cullen prayed this wasn't the case, since the elf didn't even try to use any kind of magic on them. Or he hoped, he didn't.

,,Stop this nonsense! It's already decided." Edgar hissed and grabbed Laff by his long hair. That seemed to startle the mage and he was able to catch his wrist and hoist him up. Cullen swiftly grabbed him by the other one.

,,Cullen, please! Please don't let them do this! Please!" the elf begged, his eyes wide and full of tears, but still so beautiful... - Cullen averted his gaze. Maybe it was true, maybe the mage was truly possessed and using blood magic on them in their sleep. It would explain many things.

,,I'm sorry." he murmured. ,,It's an order."

Laff let out a desperate howl. ,,But the First Enchanter-"

,,Quiet, mage!" Edgar yanked him by his hair angrily. ,,You have no say in this. If I hear one more word from you..!"  
Laff gulped, stilling instantly. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. No one treated him in this way since... He let them lead him out of the room, before it hit him again. The Rite of Tranquility. They wanted- today. This was his last day before being made into a walking corpse. These cold eyes, looking but not really seeing, with a brand placed between them... That will be him.

He started thrashing in their hold. They would do far worse things to him once he will be made into a tranquil. He shut his eyes, tears flowing out in streams. Nothing Edgar threatened him with was as scary as that. Edgar tightened his hold on him, dragging him forward through the hallway towards the lower floor. Laff realized where they were heading. The Archive. Or more specifically, the cells, that were hidden in it.

,,No! I'll do anything! Please!" he cried, his whole body shaking. Anything but that place.  
,,That won't help you anymore." Edgar growled.  
,,Please! I'll-!" he tried to sank down on his knees.  
,,What are you doing to Laff, sir?" a small voice asked. The named one looked up to see most of the apprentices and mages gathered in the hall. Fear was written over their faces, even on those, who would surely wish this kind of fate upon him. Edgar stopped them.

,,He will undergo The Rite of Tranquility by the Knight-Commander's order."

The crowd gasped. Laff freezed at the words, but his brain surprisingly caught up. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The templars never bother to explain where they take the mages. And they never chase them around the tower, it's much easier to steal them from their beds in the middle of the night only to never be seen again or returned as proper mages. Or with a brand on their forehead. 

Few daring apprentices took the answer as a cue to start shouting more questions at them. Laff even heard a few whispered curses. This wasn't good. Or was it? He might get out of this if they'll cause chaos. Perhaps that was what the templars intended with all this? Was he chased and dragged around for... a show? These bastards. They surely intended to draw attention, maybe even encourage a fight and make an example of what will happen to anyone who overstepped the line. He huffed, now more angry than anything else. How dared they? How could they do this to him after all this time? Betrayal creeped into his guts and, for some reason, a dim feeling of being used rattled his bones.

,,Enough! Remember your place! Back to your studying, right now!" the templar snarled, preventively blocking all magic in his radius. The mages fell silent and backed off. Except for the one who stopped them. Laff subtly shaked his head, mouthing a silent 'no' at her. The girl wouldn't be enough to help him anyway. A conflicted look appeared on her face, but she lowered her gaze and retreated back in her classroom. When the halls emptied again, Laff glanced at Edgar. Expected a fight, huh? A good show...

,,You stupid mutts!" he growled as he rammed into the templar with all his might. However it was all useless. They dragged him forward anyway, their grip so harsh he couldn't feel his hands anymore. Eventually the mage lowered his head in defeat, trying to focus on the floor's pattern and moving his feet rather than what was about to happen to him.

Maybe someone will save him? Maybe Cullen will realize if he'll see...? The templars in Archive won't let Edgar to lock him in...that place, yes? They would never do that to him, right? Maybe they have a plan to save him? Who had a shift today? He was clutching at straws, but unwilling to admit it. When they were stopped again, he didn't look up at first. 

,,What is happening in here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

,,Excuse us, Grey Wardens. We are carrying out the Knight- Commander's order." Edgar answered, his voice uncertain. That was odd for him.

Laff looked through his eyelashes. Two men stood before them. The taller one drew his attention immediately. His chocolate skin was covered with light tattoos going from his arms all the way up his face. A very handsome face, but... the eyes. They were bright yellow, staring at him like if he was a prey to be devoured. Laff had to admit it was kind of... hot. If a bit creepy. Then he noticed the long sharp ears. An elf, huh? But how? He was so tall, Laff could use him as a ladder to reach books on the highest shelves. Was this... how the Dalish looked like? Laff prefered having a roof above him, but if all Dalish looked like this he was willing to make compromises.

,,What is?" the foreign elf cocked his head.

,,He's supposed to go through the rite of tranquility this evening." Cullen answered.

Oh, right. The Rite of Tranquility. He forgot for a second. _Way to go, Laffarin, at least your brain won't freeze everytime you see a hot man._ It will be freezed forever. Right. A quick desperate plan formed in his head. He stepped on Cullen's foot - not very effective with his armor on - and tried to break himself free with no success. Edgar, the old bastard, took hold of his hair again, yanking him by it until he was bent over. Laff let out a pained whine and glanced at the tall elf. Will he take pity on him? The piercing gaze was now aimed at Edgar, the elf's brows furrowed just slightly. 

,,And what does that mean?" he asked coldly. Laff felt the templars shiver under the predatory stare. 

,,He-he was deemed dangerous and will have his connection with the Fade sealed." the old templar stuttered. Only seal the connection to the Fade? Laff would laugh at him, if he could. The yellow eyes were back on him, curious and searching now. Laff felt like they could see right into him, luckily he wasn't thinking anything inappropriate. At least not at this exact moment. The elf cocked his head, reminding Laff of an owl. He then turned to his companion.

,,Why do not we take this one as a recruit, Duncan?" he suggested. Laff stilled. What?

,,The Grey Wardens need to have certain qualities. I can't just conscript everyone who's in trouble, Khilseit." the other man, Duncan, frowned. Laff didn't even know who or what the Grey Wardens were, but he didn't care. He had all the qualities, he would do literally anything.

,,Of course not. But I can see his magic. He has potential that can not be developed here. But could be with my knowledge." the strange elf explained. Laff didn't have a lot of things and potential and chastity were one of them. Or so he was told.  
,,You did say so yourself, that more mages are needed. They said they can not let more mages join the army and yet they spoil them like this. Leaving him to his fate would be a waste." he reasoned.

Wait, wait, wait. Army? They wanted him to fight? Were those yellow eyes damaged or something? His magical power was pathetic, if the elf claims he can see it, he must be lying about it. Was he trying to save him? Or maybe he just wanted some 'company'? Right? The army men liked having company in their misery filled lives. If he could call the templars an army, that is. Oh, Maker let it be the later, he wouldn't survive for one second in a battle, they might as well just slay him here right away.

Duncan opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but sighed instead. ,,Can you take him to the First Enchanter's office? We'll discuss it there." he decided, gesturing the templars to follow him. Laff let out a relieved breath. At the very least he will be given more time.

Edgar shoved him forward, forcing him to walk on his unsteady legs. The tall elf was right before him, subtly glancing back at him every few moments. Laff made sure to look extra miserable. The fact that he was still crying, shivering and almost couldn't stand were all an act. Yes. At least that's what he told himself to feel better.

Reaching the locked door, that leaded to a stairway, they were stopped by two templars guarding it. Laff kept his head down, his long hair covering his face entirely. Then, as they held the unlocked door open for them, flashed them an angry look. The two had the decency to look at the floor. Laff huffed. They knew about it. The whole templar order probably knew about it and not even one of them bothered to tell him anything. Filthy dogs.

As they got closer to Irving's office, yelling could be heard. Laff grimaced - Greagoir was there. Duncan banged loudly on the door, opening it. The Knight-Commander turned to them, his eyes furrowing upon seeing the young apprentice.

,,Duncan? And what are you doing here? I told you to bring him to the Archive." he hissed. Laff smiled at him bitterly. What about calling things their true names?

Duncan stepped forward. ,,If you would excuse us, gentlemen. I didn't came here just to recruit more mages for The King's army. I'm also looking for new Grey Wardens recruits."

,,Duncan, you are a wise man. Surely you aren't interested in..." Greagoir pointed at the restrained elf ,,this?" Laff forced himself to remain silent. His big mouth would surely make this only worse.

,,I am. I might reconsider if you're willing to tell me what exactly he is accused of." Duncan was curious now. Greagoir always had a short temper, but he has never heard him call mages 'it'. At least unnless they turned into abominations.

,,Among other things, he's found guilty for studying blood magic." Irving spoke from behind his table. His voice calm, like if he was talking about the weather. Laff bared his teeth at him. He expected Greagoir to throw all kind of filth at him and not... How could The First Enchanter-?

,,What?! I didn't do anything! I've just read a book! It was in the fucking library!" he shouted. There he goes with being silent. Oh, well...

,,Anyone could say that." Greagoir didn't even look at him.

,,I swear! Irving, you know I do researches on anti-magic! I was just-!" he was interrupted by Greagoir suddenly appearing right in front of him, giving him a deadly glare.

,,Is that why you whore yourself to my men then? For some research of yours?!" he roared at him, making Laff curl into himself. He held his gaze though, refusing to show how scared he really was.

,,That's-!" he tried. 

,,Did you really think this would go unpunished? That no one would notice? That you could corrupt all my men without me finding out? You're a danger for the Tower! You could be already possessed by all we know!" Greagoir threw his hands around dramatically, turning back to Duncan.

Irving sighed, palming his forehead. ,,Greagoir, please."

The room fell quiet. Laff risked a glance at the two men, who held his future in their hands. The human, Duncan, seemed to be frowning, while the elf kept completely blank face. _Oh, Andraste's smelly ashes, please, save me from here. I swear I'll be good. Or bad, whatever you want, just take me from here._

,,Your opinion, Khilseit?" Duncan said in the end.

,,He does not seem to be possessed if that is what you are worried about." the elf stepped closer to Laff, these weird eyes burning right into his soul. ,,Not a blood mage either. His magic is-..." he blinked a few times, his gaze softening the tiniest bit ,,Very unlikely to capture interest of demons or give in to their corruption." he turned back to his companion. ,,Like I've said. He would make a fine mage with my guidance."

,,It is decided then." Duncan murmured. Although he wasn't entirely convinced. ,,I am conscripting this mage to join the Grey Warden's order. Would that be alright with you?"

Laff choked a bit. Gregoir didn't look pleased at all.

,,If that is what you wish, so be it. Just get him out of my sight, that's all I wish. You have till morning, Warden." and with a loud bang of the door, he was gone.

,,Release him, please." Irving gestured to the templars, lowering himself into a chair. Laff felt as the air became clearer. He let out a quiet relieved sigh. Did he really got out of this?

,,I owe you my thanks, Duncan." he turned to the young elf,, Laffarin. I'm glad it ended like this. I wish you luck."

,,First Enchanter-" Laff began but was cut of by Duncan.

,,Khilseit. Take him and go. I need to discuss other matters with Irving."

,,Of course." Khilseit nodded and held the door open for the young mage.

On the hallway Khilseit stepped in front of him, bowing a little with his hand on his heart. ,,Pleasure to meet you. I am Khilseit Mahariel of the Sabrae clan."

Oh, man. That was a long name. Laff forgot it the moment it was said. Clan, huh? Definitely a Dalish, then. He checked him out shamelessly, taking in the details he missed before. The elf was muscular, more than anyone Laff had ever seen, and he would never expected waist long velvety hair on an elf from the wild. It seemed so... soft.

He must have zoned out as the elf shifted on his feet: ,,Your name is Laffarin, have I heard correctly?"

,,Hmm, indeed you did. You can call me Laffie though." he licked his lips. Laff needed a distraction right now and the elf was exceptionaly good for that. The dalish turned his gaze away from him.

,,As you wish. That name does not sound very fereldan to me, or am I mistaken?" Khilseit asked lightly, walking down the hallway, his eyes focused on the way before them. Laff followed, growing a bit uneasy with every step. The dalish wasn't even looking at him now. Did he do something wrong? Would the elf regret saving him if he learned of his origin? He himself didn't look fereldan at all. Or maybe it was just a dalish thing.

,,It's orlesian," Laff answered carefully, studying the other's expression. However it remained blank.

,,Ah, that does make sense. It's a very elegant language." Khilseit stopped to look around, clearly lost. Laff narrowed his eyes at him. Should he push him a bit more?

,,I could teach you some in your room if you wish?" he offered, trying to sound inviting.

,,I am not very good at languages- This is a library, is it not?" he walked right in, leaving Laff on the hallway.

,,...Nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST EDIT: 30.3. 19  
> Yes, hello, I love oversharing my ocs. If you want me to ask anything then please do.  
> //Please, try to pretend Laffarin Surana sounds orlesian.//
> 
> You can find me as smol-homeless-elf on tumblr. There are also some screens of Khilseit and Laff. I am open to prompts and everything.


	2. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny raindrops falling down on a seemingly calm lake that is Khilseit.  
> or  
> just a short part from his POV. Not necessary to read, but explaining a few things.

,,I do not understand, Duncan. Why do you not simply recruit someone to the Grey Wardens?" Khilseit asked as they walked down the stairwells. ,,You have the right, no?"

Duncan sighed. ,,I intended to. It was one of the reasons we came here for."

,,Intended to? They are not here?" the elf almost fell down. Who thought it was a good idea to make stairs into a circle? 

,,No. He have ran away. Irving messaged me when they caught him. He thought he would be brought back in the tower, but he was executed. A shame. I've met him before. He would have made an exceptional Grey Warden with his power and dedication."

Khilseit was quiet for a minute, a gesture of respect for the mage. However he couldn't help himself to stop pushing the man. It didn't make any sense to leave with nothing being accomplished. There were dozens and dozens of mages in here. Why couldn't they let a few of them go? 'Different culture' he reminded himself. It didn’t help much.

,,Perhaps you could recruit someone else?" he suggested.

,,Perhaps. I need to talk to Irving, in private anyway. Maybe he could recommend someone." Duncan held the door open for the elf. ,,Or maybe we will stumble into someone in the library." It didn’t sound very enthusiastic.

Khilseit followed after him. He promised himself not to meddle in fereldan believes, but that was easier said than done. The mages here seemed unhappy. Their magic was so confined, so hidden, he couldn't feel it buzzing in the air at all, not even the children's. The templars might find it peaceful but to Sith it was... disturbing, at least.

Khilseit halted a bit as an angered voice echoed through the whole floor. However Duncan seemed like he didn't hear it at all. Was human hearing really so bad? Now it sounded like a fight? What was happening in here? 

The Dalish found out soon enough. Two templars were dragging a mage between them, the poor thing shaking all over. They didn’t look up at them, their face hidden behind long hair, but the sniffling indicated they were crying. Duncan's face hardened. ,,What is happening here?"

,,Excuse us, Grey Wardens. It's the Knight-Commander's order." one of them answered uncertainly, eyeing the Dalish. Khilseit was used to it by now. Some shemlen children have even ran away screaming when they saw him. 

The mage peeked at them and Khilseit's heart missed a few beats. He ignored it however. Their face was swollen with raw red eyes. What terrible thing must have they done to deserve such cruelty? He realized he must have been staring as the other returned the stare. And then looked him up and down. Khilseit gulped and fighted off the need to back away a few steps (or maybe a few steps closer). Was this how people felt when he looked at them with his odd eyes? 

,,What is?" he asked when Duncan continued to remain silent. Did he know what they meant?

,,He’s supposed to go through the rite of tranquility this evening.“  the younger templar answered. Khilseit had a suspicion of what that was, but before he could confirm it, the mage sprang to life and tried to throw the templars off. Khilseit didn't really know what to do.  However when one of the templars started yanking the elf by his hair even though they already managed to get him under control, he quickly glanced at Duncan, preparing to intervene. No one deserved to be treated unnecessarily cruel, not even if they commited a crime. But the grey warden did nothing. A pitiful whine drew the dalish back to the mage. He was forcefully bend and crying again. Khilseit tried not to be swoon by the beautiful face that was now fully in view. Tried.

,,And what does that mean?" he asked in as neutral tone as he could muster.

,,He-he was deemed dangerous and will have his magic core removed.“ the old templar stuttered. Khilseit frowned at this, but decided to keep quiet. He was the foreign here. Just because shemlens meddled into the dalish's concerns didn't mean he should feel privileged to do the same. The shemlens always paid for it. Although never like this. The Dalish never imprisoned or tortured them like this. 

He looked back at the elf. He certainly was beautiful, there was no point in denying it and if Khilseit's heart missed a beat again, then so be it. It didn't mean anything. The elf seemed weak. Unhealthy. His cheeks sunken, the thin frame painfully obvious even with the robe hiding most of his body. Khilseit felt a bit sick realizing this. It was impressive he managed to put up any kind of resistance at all. What could have he done to be treated like this? 

Suddenly he felt very privileged to meddle. The shemlens coming into their forest had a choice. The mages here had none. Khilseit reached towards the restrained elf with his magic. He had never done this without the other's permission, so he was extremely careful with approaching the other's magical core should it turn against him. But he didn't need to. The elf's magic was muted by the templars and even itself, eating into its tail like to remain quiet. It didn't seem corrupted by demons or forbidden spells. He turned to Duncan. 

,,Why do we not take this one as a recruit, Duncan?" he suggested. 

,,The Grey Wardens need to have certain qualities. I can't conscript just everyone." the man frowned. 

,,Of course not. But I can see his magic. He has potential that can not be developed here. But could be with my knowledge.“ he offered. It wasn't a lie, if anything it was true for every mage in this tower. However Duncan didn't seem very convinced. 

,,You did say so yourself, that more mages are needed. They said they can not let more mages join the army and yet they spoil them like this. Leaving him to his fate would be a waste.“ he pushed. Different cultures be damned, he will not let them abuse anyone when he's here. If Duncan won't take action, he will. 

Duncan opened his mouth as if to say something, but upon seeing Khilseit's face, sighted instead. 

,,Can you take him to the First Enchanter’s office? We’ll discuss it there.“ he decided, gesturing for the templars to follow him. Khilseit let out a relieved breath. 


	3. Tying Wreaths on Kupala Night

Drops of light rain fell against a window of the library. Two elves sat at a small table right underneath it. The room was uncomfortably quiet for a place full of people. The reason being a templar who stood leaning against the wall next to the door. He had his helmet on, completely covering his face. A thing Roderick did when he wanted to take a nap on his shift. That was a relief since Laff didn’t think he would appreciate the dalish fawning over books, something Laff could never even begin to understand. At least it gave him a moment to collect himself. He smoothed his hair and wiped at his face. He still must have looked awful. No wonder the elf wasn’t interested. Well... yet.

,,I imagine you have a lot of questions." Khilseit finally decided to speak. 

,,You could say that again." Laff grimaced, checking if the templar was still asleep. The dalish looked at him for a long time as if he quite didn't understand what was being said.

,,Do you know who The Grey Wardens are?" he continued.

,,Um. Should I?" Laff shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Will his stupidity cost him his life? He wasn't the typical bookworm mage the Chantry tried to raise of them. Plus he couldn't care less about Fereldan history. Or any kind of history to be honest. Or books. Maker, he hated books so much-

,,Have you ever heard of The Blight?" the elf asked, his face remaining blank. Laff hoped it was a good sign. 

,,Oh... These Grey Wardens. Yeah, I know." he tried to make up for it, when - ,,Wait." _Sweet Maker, no_. ,,You mean like... You're a Grey Warden? Like the ones who fly on gryffins into battles to save the world?" he almost climbed on the table. _Please tell me he doesn't actually think I could..._

Khilseit blinked at him a few times, before shrugging. ,,Duncan is. I am a recruit. Just like you are now."  

,,I..." Laff slumped back to his seat. ,,So you were serious? You really were serious?"

,,About what do you mean?" the dalish tilted his head to side. 

,,Me. Joining.'' Laff forced out through his teeth. Was the man stupid? 

,,Yes. I apologize. I did not know any other way to stop them."

Oh, so he _did_ it to save him. 

,,...You lied." he accused. This elf might have saved him from tranquility (and he will be forever grateful for that), but there was no way he could ever survive being a Grey Warden. , _Not unless they took in whores_.' he could hear Greagoir's voice in the back of his head.   _It's called The Game, you slobbering dog._ A game he was winning, if it wasn't for the old grey pig. But if this man in front of him wanted company, he could play the part. Laff's eyes skimmed over the handsome elf. Willingly.

,,Abou what?" the dalish looked genuinely confused now. Andraste's ashes, just who was this man? 

,,About my magic." Laff frowned ,,The only magical thing about me is my body." Maybe this hook was enough to catch him?

,,I..."  the elf's facade broke for a second, but he recovered quickly ,,I did not lie. Your magic has potential it is just...difficult. You have difficulty drawing power from The Beyond - The Fade, yes?"

,,Um, yes?" Laff raised one of his eyebrows. That was not where he expected the conversation to go.

,,Do you use glyphs?" 

Laff caught himself noding. 

,,What kinds of magic were you taught with them?"

,,Defence. Barriers and anti-magic." he listed, mentally back at one of his classes. He shaked his head. ,,That doesn't matter! I’m not good at it, I can't fight. I..." So many reasons wanted to fly out his mouth at once, but he refrained from saying any of them. 

,,I'm more of a lover than a fighter." he blurted out instead, his tone more desperate than he willed to admit. The elf hummed, his face somehow even more serious than before. Laff gulped. Did he miscalculate? Then why did the man save him if not for this? It didn't matter. He needed to get close to this elf if he intended to survive. The human didn't seem very fond of him.

,,Would you prefer to stay here?" he asked. If Laff thought the tone before was flat, he had no idea how to describe this one. 

,,What? No! No!" he shouted, trying to stand up but his legs were failing him. _No, no, no, no, I will do anything!_

,,Are you hurting too much?  If it is truly unbearable, I could..." Khilseit searched for the right words. But were there any for what he was about to say? ,,end this. All of it, if that is what you wish for. Painlessly." The young elf's eyes widened and the dalish regretted ever saying this as for a moment the elf actually seemed to be considering the offer. However it was the elf's right, probably the only one he had left in this tower. If Khilseit could only help by making it painless, he would. In the end Laff just backed further into his chair giving him a distrustful look. Good. 

,,Then I will do everything in my capability to protect you." he promised. The elf was his responsibility now. 

Laff's ears fluttered as if trying to stop the words from being heard and the warmth they carried from spilling in his guts. He eyed the dalish suspiciously. He have heard these words before, and learned not to trust them a long time ago. He wasn't stupid, never was. How could they sound so sweet from such a stoic man anyway? 

,,Alright." he breathed out. The elf didn't make any sense to him. Laff was a recruit for an army. But the elf will 'protect' him. By having him warm his bed when he fighted the Blight?  He... could live like that. Having a soft big bed would be nice. Maybe he could manage to flee back to Orlais at some point. Back home, if the Manor still stood. 

,,Tomorrow we will travel to Ostagar where we'll join other Grey Wardens and King Cailan's army. Have you heard about the war there?" the elf's voice brough Laff back into reality.

,,Huh? Um, just some rumours-"

,,Laff? You're...here." a familiar voice called out. Laff gritted his teeth. Eugene. 

,,Go away." he growled and slid lower in his seat, refusing to look at the man. He didn't want to be reminded of the feeling of being used that had bothered him earlier, but it was back nonetheless. Luckily Roderick have stirred awake.

,,Eugene, stop disturbing my peaceful library. I'm trying to sleep here." he sighed, blocking the young templar from entering. 

,,I'm just-"

,,Mages. Studying. Important. You can have fun with sweets later." he mumbled, already falling back to sleep. Eugene casted Laff a longing gaze before backing away to the hallway. The elf took a deep breath. He was so grateful it was Roderick's shift today. The templar was incredibly annoying with his 'mages must study' agenda, but that was only when he wasn't asleep. And being very fond of playing cards late into the night in the Spoiled Princess (or anywhere, really), it was rare to catch him awake these days. Chances were the templar probably didn't even know Laff wasn't supposed to be here. Let alone sitting here with a giant tattooed elf.

,,Ugh." Laff sprawled over the table. This day was just getting worse and worse. Khilseit tilted his head, studying the mage.

,,We can discuss more matters on the way. It would be the best to take our rest now. Apprentices sleep on the lower floors, yes?"

,,Yeah. I’d prefer sleeping with you though." Laff looked up at him, delicately resting his chin on his hands and pouting. _Is this clear enough, big dumbass man?_

The elf blinked a few times, taken back. ,,You mean… you want to...sleep? With me?"

,,Mmm. Sure I do." Did the dalish like playing hard to get or something? 

,,… Alright." 

Laff screamed internally. Oh, Maker, he did it. Smiling up at the elf, he gave him his best bedroom eyes. The other turned his head away, but still kept looking at him from the corners of his eyes. Aw, was he acting shy? 

,,Do you have any idea where the host rooms are? I need to admit I find myself a bit lost.”

,,Of course.” Laff purred and got up. ,,Follow me - uh?” he realized he still haven’t asked the elf for his name. Now, that was embarrassing. He needed to get it before it was too late. Ugh, just why he had to be so stupid?

,,Hm?” the dalish looked at him expectantly.

,,Uh, I mean- You’ve said you’re from a clan, yes? That must mean you’re a Dalish?” 

,,Yes. From the Sabrae clan.”

,,Sabrae clan.” Laff repeated. How was he supposed to do this? _Uh, screw this_. ,,Your name is- uh?”

,,Yes, it is not exactly a dalish name I suppose. If you wish, you can call me Sith. That is what I was usually called home, since we're unfamiliar with the 'K' .” 

,,Sith.” Laff tried it out. ,,Alright.” He had no idea what the problem with 'K'  was or where the letter was supposed to be but whatever. ‘Sith’ will have to do.

Laff strided through the hall with confidence. He knew exactly where the rooms for visitors were. If he saw any templars in his way, he pretended they weren't there at all. Luckily none of them tried to approach him with the tall elf right after him. However he couldn’t help but wink at the last one. The alarmed expression he received soothed his soul.

The moment the door closed shut after them and he was with the elf alone in the room, an uneasy feeling settled in him. Sith walked silently to a table with several bags on it, appearing to search for something in them. Laff didn't even try to peek over him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the dalish was looking for. Instead he settled on the bed, that was much nicer than his own. What will the other want of him? The templars have never brought him to an actual bed. And he never allowed them to fully undress him either. Not to mention - ... He bit his lip as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Should he strip himself? Did he do the right thing? Shaking his head he suppressed the urge to slap himself. 

Of course he did. The elf was his best option. A Dalish mage. That alone was terrifying. Add in giant muscular elven Grey Warden with the eyes of a hungry wolf... And _hot_. Beautiful even. It seemed impossible for someone so odd to even exist. There was no way Laff could find someone better than that. He was perfect. And even offered to protect him. If, _if_ , it indeed was a lie, he needed to show this elf an exceptionally good time to change his mind and keep him. He couldn't fail this. In the right moment, he will take the lead and steer this where he wants to. And even if Sith just get it on with him, what was the matter? Laff was always horny and up for a nice big cock down his throat. It would feel good anywhere. The sooner the better. It would finally put a stop to the nonsense in his head. He wasn't scared, why would he be? He wanted this. 

The elf was still doing something at the table. What was taking him so long? _Stupid elf_. Laff frowned, couldn’t he just get in the damned bed? Finally, he turned to him. 

,,Are you feeling hungry?” Sith felt bad for asking this. Of course the mage was hungry, he was basically a corpse. ,,I have some meat left.” 

The elf’s ears perked up hearing this and he stopped frowning at him. 

,,Meat?” Laff asked a bit confused. The dalish was awkwardly holding some kind of package in his hand but… Can’t this man be more clear? Laff puffed out his cheeks. Either way the answer was yes. No matter what kind of 'meat' he ment.

,,A deer meat.” Sith gulped. The elf looked adorable like this. Sith couldn’t help himself but wonder what animal form he would take. Something incredibly cute but strong? Something feline like for sure. 

The dalish walked up to the bed and sat next to Laff, offering him the meat he just cooked. However the elf just stared at him with these beautiful violet eyes of his.

,,Can you feed me?” Laff blurted out, before his brain catched up with him. Andraste’s grilled ashes. On the other hand it wasn't a bad idea, more like the opposite. The dalish blinked a few times. 

,,Have they hurt your hands?” his face softened just a tiny bit, so Laff counted that as a victory. 

,,Yes. Yes, they hurt really badly, actually.” he lied. 

,,Show me. I will treat them for you.” 

Damn. ,,Can you feed me first?” Laff tried his best puppy eyes at him. 

,,Of course.” Sith managed to say. Laff smiled at him, pleased. The dalish unwrapped the package only to stop mid movement. 

,,I do not have anything to…” he trailed off. 

,,T’s fine.” Laff purred and licked his lips. The meat smelled really good and so did the elf.

Sith took a deep breath and torn a small piece of the meat. What had he gotten himself into? Theron would surely laugh at him if he saw him now. He brought it to the elf’s mouth. Laff turned his gaze from the food to look Sith straight into the eyes and he smirked right before taking the offered meat between his lips. Only he didn’t take just the meat, but also Sith’s fingers. 

Well, what did Sith expect, really? He should have brought… some feeding devices or whatever were they called in this language. 

Laff hummed. ,,It’s so good, Sith.” he swallowed, searching for some kind of reaction on the dalish’s face. And oh, it was there. He was gaping a bit and… was he blushing? Laff started choking, because, salty Maker, he was and it was adorable and he wasn't prepared at all.

,,Are you alright?” and the face was gone. 

,,Yea, yea.” Laff cleared his throat. 

,,Slowly now.” the elf whispered as he offered him another piece. Laff took it, this time just licking at these fingers. He wondered if this was going somewhere. The meat was delicious and he was hungry, but he would rather get to the real deal. Hmm. Soon.

The process repeated until the last piece of meat disappeared in Laff's mouth. With Sith's fingers again. Laff released them with a swirl of his tongue and gave them a few more licks before pulling back. The dalish's face was blank but the blush gave him away just like his panicked eyes that seemed to have lost all of their ferocity. Laff was very proud of himself, but to be honest wasn't doing much better than the elf. He bet the red on his face spread all the was to his chest. His ears certainly felt like they were about to fall off. 

,,We should go to sleep now." Sith stood up, going to his bags and fumbling in them.

Laff frowned. What? Is that man really so dense? But he said it. He said yes to sleeping with him, fed him a delicious meat, Laff licked his damned fingers and... Sweet Maker, have mercy. Well. He was not going to give up when he was so close, literally in the elf's bed. Maybe he truly was this shy? A scary big boy that has never...? Hmm.

,,What about my hands?" Laff flourished his hands trying to get back his attention, but Sith didn't turn at him. _Rude_. Whatever was Sith holding, he dropped it. 

,,Yes, yes, of course." he threw the objects back inside and took out wilted herb leaves and a bandage. With this he returned on his spot on the bed. Laff gave him a victorious smile. 

,,Show me." 

Laff rolled up his sleeves to reveal his wrists. The sight surprised him. The skin was colored in a palette of blue, black and sick yellow just like- A wave of nausea washed over him and he had to look away. It was disgusting, he was disgust-

Sith's hand covered his own shaking ones, bringing him back in the moment. 

,,I will cover your wrists with this." the elf murmured with smoothness in his voice and held one of the leaves in front of him ,,Do you know what it is?"

Laff turned to look into his eyes, drawn in. The intensity was back but they weren't scary anymore. ,,Uh. No idea." 

,,It is called Malva Alhashla. It can be used to make tea for easing a cough and sore throat." Sith shaked the leaf like a pendulum. Laff frowned at him. _Nerds and their stupid- a sore throat? Does that mean-_ ,,The leaves happen to be particularly good for reducing swelling and healing bruises."

Sith took the herb into both of his palms and brought his hands to close around Laff's wrists. They were so small, so alarmingly thin even though the elf himself was taller than most of the ones Sith has met outside Brecilian. Even taller than some of his clan mates. The mage winced in pain, that quickly disappeared as the dalish's hands warmed up. ,,It needs to be applied heated up but only slightly."

The warm leaves curled around Laff's hand, soothing and...  ugh? Oozing it's juices into his skin. Now that was plain disgusting. ,,If the herb is young, the leaves can be boiled or steamed and mixed with vegetables to eat."

Laff frowned at the elf. ,,Well, I'm so not eating that."

Sith looked at him with amusement and Laff swore the corners of his lips lifted a bit. The warm hands left him to be replaced by a clean bandage made of linen. Sith's hands squeezed his own before he pulled them away.

,,All good now." Sith smiled at him. An actual smile.

It made Laff remembered the time he was set on fire by that stupid mutt Jowan. The feeling was almost similar except he also felt frozen on spot. What. He regained the ability to move (and think) only after the smile has faded.

,,Uh, so..." he decided to try again ,, Do you intend to...uh, sleep with me?" he forced the words to spill out.

,,It is alright. I do not mind."

Well... that was not the answer he expected. The audacity. 'Do not mind'?! _Excuse me?_ He opened his mouth, trying to come up with the most rude insult this loser will ever hear in his entire life-

,,In fact I am more at ease when you are here. I do not think the Knight-commander trustworthy." Sith continued.

Laff closed his mouth. He… He doesn’t get it at all, does he? How else was he supposed to say it? He couldn't just say… _that_. Ah. This was bad. He needed to- with Sith. He could- show him instead, right? Uh. No. He could do this. His life depended on- the words-

,,I... I-!" he squeaked, red seeping into his skin. Maker, did he just squeak like an utter idiot? Sith gave him a concerned look. 

,,Are you alright? I did not mean to frighten you. You do not need to worry, I will not let anyone hurt you."

Laff stopped his internal ~~squeaking~~ screaming and looked at Sith like a delirious man looks at the illusion of an oasis. _I want this man to fucking wreck me_. He gulped and fell head first into the strong (and unexpectedly comfortable) chest. That was as far as the 'showing' part went. 

,,What is it? Does your head ache?" Sith carefully, and rather awkwardly, brought his hand into the soft hair, massaging Laff's scalp. Up close he could see that each strand of hair was actually made of two colors. Blond and pink. He studied it with interest. Rose gold? Magic found unusual and beautiful ways to manifest itself, but he doubted there existed any others that were more magnificent than this person in his arms. 

Laff couldn't answer no matter how he tried, he couldn't even look up at the dalish. Could this be true? Could he have this? Just for a little while? The body against him was warm and the hand caressing him felt heavenly. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him so purely. He was basking in the attention, like he used to in the afternoon sun back when it could still reach him. 

He was fighting off sleep, trying to prolong it when he felt Sith shifting the both of them to lie down. He let out a growl, thinking the elf will leave but he cuddled him closer into his side. It didn't take long for Laff to sink into a foggy dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy than I intended... Hm. Let's just say they were both tired and lonely.


End file.
